


She is everything

by valgray



Category: Actor RPF, Saturday Night Live RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valgray/pseuds/valgray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little AU story about the roots of Amy's divorce</p>
            </blockquote>





	She is everything

As a writer, Amy'd say that a sudden weather change and a flight cancellation is lazy writing. As a comedy writer, she'd say that an unexpected return of a husband when his wife is with another woman, is even lazier. But then again her fellow comedian and more importantly husband Will Arnett hardly appreciated what he saw either. Yeah, she didn't think so. 

When she kisses Tina and removes the last piece of clothing left on her, the bedroom door opens behind her back. Tina's shocked expression tells her exactly who is standing there and for a moment she feels erratically angry at him. She is ready to scream and defend herself and Tina (mostly Tina), but after she looks over her shoulder and they make eye contact, he just closes the door from the other side.

"Do you want me to stay?" Tina asks, putting on clothes and still looking rather aghast.

"No. I need get this thing over with, but I need to do it alone."

Amy takes a deep breath and goes to the dining room to find Will sitting there, stone-faced and quite. Somehow she even feels a little offended that the man doesn't show any anger but when he speaks, she understands.

"I knew it. I felt it, I dreaded it. But I chose to close my eyes. This is what I get for choosing to be blind for so long, I guess."

"What do you want me to say, Will."

"God, Amy. We have kids. Do ou have any idea how horrible it would be to them if we divorced? I don't want that.   
Just... tell me it won't happen again. I'll believe you."

"I'd like to, but I can't. I don't want a divorce either but I can't lie anymore, not after...  
We wanted to stop, long ago. We tried... No, don't look away with that smirk, we DID try.  
But I can't. We couldn't. She is everything."

Amy lifts her gaze right at him and she knows he's trying to find something, anything that would indicate guilt or remorse, but there's nothing. He nods and just leaves without saying a word. She knows what it means. She also knows that this divorse will be a harsh experience. But then again, she won't be alone.


End file.
